


Мальчик-зима

by tentacruel02



Category: End of Evangelion - Fandom, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Video, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacruel02/pseuds/tentacruel02
Summary: Клип на песню группы Nautilus Pompilius "Мальчик-зима".Видеоряд взят из аниме "Neon Genesis Evangelion" и "Конец Евангелиона".Видео монетизировано правообладателем.





	Мальчик-зима




End file.
